lafsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander 'Alex' Killian
- Forms = - Casual = - Hanyo Armor = }}}} }}Alexander Killian, or Alex, is the main male protagonist of the LAFS Universe. The chosen Avatar of the Spirit Kings, he's charged with saving the future of the Earth, and the Spirit Kings that give it life. Characteristics Name: Alexander 'Alex' Killian Age: 17-18 Hair: Black (light orange in Hanyo form) Eyes: Brown (Yellow in Hanyo form) Likes: Medicine, helping others, nature, San Dislikes: Ban hitting/groping San when he is/isn't around, not knowing where the heck he is, killing, Yashahime Family: Kari Killian (sister), Nathan Killian (father), Anju (cousin), Jun (aunt), San (future wife) History Born of Man and Nature Alex is the child of Nathan Killian, an American college student in Tokyo, and Holo, a wandering florist who fell in love with Nathan, and nine months later, had given birth to Alex, who was delivered by Nathan himself. Three years later, Alex became a big brother to a baby girl, Kari. The family lived together in japan for a while, until Nathan’s studies had to take them to America. There, they lived in Colorado with their uncle, Nathan’s brother, Jaye; a former Green Beret who sought to teach Alex how to fend for himself, in case he or Kari ever got lost in the forest. He even offered to teach Alex combat techniques, which he used on his dad when he got carried away with his emotions: namely whenever he got too silly. But tragedy struck the family, when Alex was nine years old, and his mother disappeared. His dad told him that his mother had passed, leaving the boy to believe that she had died. But time passed, as Alex became the second parent to take care of Kari, as both kids helped their father with housework and at the clinic. Alex strove to study to become a healer like his dad, wanting to help others and save lives as he could. Go Back in Time The Quest and the Curse Strange Company and Meetings The War of Iron Town and the Forest Japanese Romeo and Juliet Of Demons and Death Pain and Comfort Quest for the Spirit Kings Kaiju War Appearance Normal Alex is an American Caucasian of seventeen years old, lightly tanned skin, dark messy black hair, and blue eyes. His physical frame is slim and tight muscled, a sort of Spider-Man build. He wears blue jeans and a white T-Shirt, along with black combat boots, or black sneakers. He usually wears a hoodie jacket at times, but most of all the times, he wears his mom's leather jacket, though it's usually wrapped around his waist. Hanyo His Hanyo form is made from the essence of Nago, the Gigantic Boar God. The armor is black and orange colored; the black ooze being the skin tight symbiotic material, while the orage parts are the armor itself. The armor is medium build, making Alex a Power Type, and the gem of the seal bracelet is on the right wrist. His hair is orange and a bit longer, spikier, and his eyes turn black with the irises going yellow. Unleashed Personality Alex is just your ordinary American teenager; rebellious, modest, and hormonal. However, growing up with only his father and sister, Karin, Alex is also very stern and determined to achieve his goals, namely to become a medical doctor. Not letting his setbacks to stop him from lifting his Curse and saving that which is important to him, namely his friends and home, or those who are in desperate need of help. Despite his caution in an era of Japan, he’s extremely curious in nature, wanting to know more about who San truly is, after realizing she was the Princess Mononoke that day they met at the river. He also shows a sarcastic nautre, always making strange comebacks at other's arguments and statements. Being educated in medicine by his dad and studies, Alex has grown a Doctor’s personality, helping those in need of help, whether they be friend or foe. This some times clashes with San, seeing as how she wanted to cut Eboshi’s men down, but Alex helped them out with their injuries, after she and her clan left. Alex is seen as caring and compassionate, and was often marked by a fierce determination ot aide others. He stated himslef that he would never turn away from people who needed help. He is even willing to defend the Oniwabanshu when they fought against Takeyda’s Gattling Gun, and when he fights against the Tolmekian Empire invading the Wind Valley. This strong desire often frustrates others, particularly San. However, he is not above fighting, as he knows when to fight and went to retreat. Despite this hard outer shell, Alex is also very kind and only wishes for the best outcomes for both sides, not wishing for either side to shed blood in destructive wars, and wants peace between the forces of man and nature. Alex is always willing to put others before himself, both in terms of well-being and social. He carries himself with an air of amicable temperance, politely conversing with the people he encounters and freely giving his meager services to those who need a hand. Alex doesn't hesitate to put himself in the path of harm to shield those around him and often attempts to diffuse contentious situations with soft, calming words and a somewhat clownish personality involving feigned clumsiness and his trademark sarcastic nature. These traits lead those unfamiliar with Alex to view him as ineffectual or easily exploitable, but more perceptive people become aware in short order that his gift for placatory eloquence and veiled redirection of disagreeable situations suggest a deep wisdom belied by his youthful, unassuming visage. Being raised by his father, who is a doctor, and his deceased mother, who was a botanist, Alex has developed an acute appreciation for life and has taken a vow in his heart to never again kill anyone, and to do everything within his power to protect people from being harmed or killed. This vow is the defining characteristic of Alex's personality and the primary motivation for his transition into being the Spirit Kings’ Avatar, the savior of the world and his future. Despite this, however, he holds his own existence cheap and carries in his heart a grievous guilt that prevents him from becoming emotionally close to the people around him and compels him to a life of humble service and selfless personal sacrifice. Even with his prodigious skill as a survivalist and fighter, Alex refrains from wielding his great combat strength for his own sake, drawing his blade or Curse only for the well-being of others when words fail to appease. Spending some of his alone time in quiet contemplation of his past misdeeds and future retribution, Alex often ponders what the right path toward redemption is and laments each life lost due to his weakness. As such, he has a tendency toward trying to solve problems all by himself and alienating his would-be friends and allies with secrecy so as to keep them from becoming involved in his risky endeavors. Alex is reluctant to judge others for their personal actions, beliefs or mistakes and always offers hopeful encouragement so that those who have stumbled onto the wrong path might redeem themselves in the future. However, when forced to draw his sword against those who abuse their power and undervalue the lives of others, Alex's calm temperament gives way to a marked intensity capable of intimidating even other skilled warriors and soldiers, and can go so far as to become a powerful fury, despite his compulsion toward diplomacy. But when his strength is insufficient to defend against a particularly threatening foe, Alex's restraint falters and his personality reverts to that of a much more savage creature. He immediately abandons his serene humility and eased nature. Alex's normally warm nature becomes cold and distant, allowing him to contemplate taking the life of his opponent and even make vicious, bloodthirsty threats. This side of his personality is one that Alex struggles to suppress despite the fact that it keeps emerging when he is under great stress and in need of extra strength. His greatest fear is that, one day, Nago’s essenced hatred and rage will resurface, and he’ll become an Awakened Hanyo, with no chance of returning to himself. As time passes, however, despite being told that he must do this alone, Alex learns to trust the people around him with the truth about himself as well as with some of the burden he bears, understanding that his life, too, is a human one and that his friends and allies would suffer greatly if he were to die. Skills/Abilities Human *Medical Skills *Military Combat Training *Survival Training Hanyo *'Demon Strength': In his Hanyo and Unleashed forms, Alex is given tenfold strength and endurance. *'Vine Control': Granted to him by Somiesa, Alex has the power to summon/control vines. Relationships Gallery Alex Killian, Avatar of the Spirit Kings.png|Alex Killian, the Avatar of the Spirit Kings Alex profile pic.png Alex profile pic 2.png Lafs alexander killian human and hanyo forms by stoneman85-d875zi4.jpg|Human form and Hanyo Armor Trivia *Alex is similar to Kagome in some ways; both are from the future, and are brought back to save the world from a powerful evil. They also fall in love with a dog/wolf-like character. *Alex is sometimes called Alexander, which is the name of a Greek/Roman conquorer. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Hanyos Category:Alex's Group